Derek & Stiles
by unclescar
Summary: This story is completely different from the others of have published. It contains m/m slash and graphic language, if its not your thing then move on.


Derek & Stiles

Derek was about to get in his car and leave when he heard a vehicle coming up the dirt road through the woods. He ran and hid in the darkness of the trees to see who it was; as soon as the jeep entered the clearing he knew it was Stiles. He looked and didn't see Scott with him. _'What the hell does he want?' _ Derek thought to himself as he remained hidden in the trees quietly watching.

Stiles got out of the jeep and looked around, the car was there but that did not mean Derek was, being a werewolf he could run pretty fast. He looked around the area then went up to the house and knocked on the door. He looked around again and tried the door knob and it was unlocked. _'Idiot half the house is burnt down why would he lock the door?'_ Stiles thought as he roamed around the first floor then went up the stairs. He found one room that looked normal, like the fire never got in here. It was a huge bedroom with its own bathroom, it has to be the master bedroom and from the looks of it, Derek was now using it, but there was no sign of him.

He as he was leaving and walking down the stairs he wasn't paying attention and when he got to the bottom, Derek suddenly appeared in front him, arms stretched out so each hand was on the banisters blocking his path. Stiles was startled but held his ground, Derek was right there in front of him with eyes glowing and white teeth shining bright in what little moonlight there was, he was growling with his fangs bared.  
>"Oh is this the part when I turn and try to run from you screaming 'no please don't eat me I'm sorry for entering your home' because it's not going to happen." Then Stiles even amazed himself by leaning forward until his forehead was resting against Derek's.<p>

"You see, I'm not frightened Derek. I spent quite a bit of time thinking about this and you're not going to scare me off that easily." To further prove his point, Stiles pursed his lips and kissed the tip of Derek's nose, this caught Derek so off guard that he phased back while jumping out of Stiles' way.

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" Derek yelled wiping his nose as he backed away. Stiles said nothing; he just looked at Derek as he went back out the front door.

"What is that it Stiles? You came here to prove you finally have a set of balls and now you're leaving?" Derek yelled after him.

"I'm not leaving yet, I'm getting something out of my jeep, the reason I came here." Derek followed him out of the house and Stiles met him half way and shoved his cell phone in Derek's face.

"Watch this, you may find it interesting." He hit a button on the phone and a video started to play. It was not very clear and it was dark outside so he had trouble making it out. He watched the 30 second video and then shoved the phone back at Stiles looking at him waiting for him to say something.  
>"Do you know who that was curled up crying like that?"<p>

"It was a shitty video but I'll take a guess that it was your dad because you finally came out of the closet."

"Oh very funny, after all this time, he finally gets a personality. No dickhead that was Scott. You see when his mom works nights the house is locked up so I always climb up to Scott's bedroom window."

"Oh that's very Romeo and Juliet of you Stiles." Derek interjected.

"Anyway, I heard him crying and after talking to him earlier in the day I knew it was because of you so I quietly videotaped that to show to you."

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it? You want to go over and sit him on my lap and tell him everything is going be ok?"

"No I want you to finally stop lying to him and live up to the promise you made to him, to train him and get him prepared for you both to take on the alpha. I've been friends with Scott for a long time and the only time I ever saw him that upset is when he fell off his bike and gashed his leg open. Scott is not one to cry easily. Oh now that I think about it perhaps you prefer to be congratulated on this little accomplishment of yours?"

"I never lied to him and he knows how to reach me and find me so whenever he is ready."

"Oh bullshit, you told him it was a gift! Well for somebody else who as 'the gift' you sure seem to be awfully fucking miserable all the time. You barely speak to anybody ever and if they speak to you, you look at them like how dare they address you. In the short time I've known you I've come to realize you are cold, distant, uncaring and walk around with the biggest fucking chip on your shoulder so excuse me if I don't see where there is any joy in this gift as you call it. And what the fuck do you mean all he has to do is find you, like you're so goddamn busy all the time. He's got school, lacrosse practice, a job, and he's grounded for a month because of cutting school and is failing chemistry. What the fuck do you have going on that is so goddamn time consuming?" He waited but Derek said nothing he just looked at Stiles like he wanted to tear his head off but he had new respect for Stiles that was for sure.

"Just as I thought- NOTHING! Get off your fucking high horse and help him, he never asked for this, he doesn't want it and after witnessing what I saw, he has never felt more alone and abandoned and frightened in his life and YOU are the only person that can do anything about it. So man up and do something about it!"

Stiles turned and stomped away but before he got very far he was slammed up against the jeep and felt Derek's strong arm wrapped around him pinning his arms against his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" But Derek said nothing, all Stiles knew was that Derek was opening his jeans and pulling them down.

"Hey what the fuck?" Stiles yelled, struggling as hard as he could against Derek's vice like grip to no avail, then he felt a pain like he never felt, like he was being split in two as Derek's rammed his dick into is ass.

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out as he no air in his lungs, then Derek whispered in his ear "I'm saving your life." Derek spun them both around and forced Stiles into a bent over position as he began to fuck him. Stiles still could not find his voice to protest, the pain of Derek ramming him from behind was too intense. After a few minutes the pain seemed to lessen and Stiles began to get hard himself. It no longer hurt as the pleasure of it started to take over, eventually Derek's grip on him lightened up and Stiles stood up and reached back grabbing Derek's head and held on, soon Derek was licking and kissing Stiles' neck. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and moved it to his own exposed engorged cock and started to use Derek's hand to stroke his cock. He kept the motion in rhythm with the movement of Derek's hips. Just before they were both about to cum Derek pulled his head back and Stiles noticed his hands, he had phased and he knew he pulled his head back to prevent from biting him and Stiles was grateful that his claws didn't tear into his manhood. When it was done, they just stood there, breathing heavy and sweating, Derek still hard and inside him but now he was back to his human self.

"What was that all about?"

"My semen contains my scent which will be absorbed into your body. If you ever get chased by the alpha, he will smell me on you and leave you alone. He will know you've been marked, that you are taken and belong to a member of his pack. To him, you are my mate all alphas respect the mates of others."

"So is it true then?"

"Is what true Stiles?"

"That wolves mate for life and I am now your mate?" As Stiles asked that he started to move his hips, since he was still impaled on Derek's still rock hard cock he might as well take advantage.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he started breathing heavy again as Stiles started moving.

"Making sure your scent takes and is nice a strong. You didn't answer my question Derek."

"I don't know if wolves mate for life but if you'll have me yes I want you to be my mate."

"Have you, who took who here Derek?" Nothing more was said as they continued having sex and both came again. Stiles intended to be home by the curfew of 9:30, however the second round with Derek kept him longer then he expected and he pulled up to his house at 10pm to find his father standing at the door waiting for him not looking very happy, his father was working and he had hoped he would get back in time in case his father did drive by to check on him but he was caught. His father barely had the door closed before he started to lay into him.

"I don't know who you think you are young man but being the son of the sheriff does not give you special privileges to ignore the rules, in particular the curfew. Now you have never given me problems before but lately I don't know what has gotten into you but let me tell you something, for the first time in your life you are getting dangerously close to finding yourself across my knee with your backside being introduced to my right hand. Am I in anyway unclear about any of this?"

"No sir" was all he said to his father then he held up his keys.

"What's this?" his father asked

"My keys, take them and from now on I will give them to you every night to guarantee you I won't be out, especially after the curfew." His dad just stared him, there was no sarcastic tone to his voice, and in fact he could tell Stiles was completely serious. He took the keys from him and was about to leave again when Stiles suddenly threw his arms around his father.

"Hey what's this for?" his dad asked.

"It's an honor."

"What's an honor?"

"Not many kids my age have the honor to hug the greatest dad in the world."

"I just chewed you out and threatened to spank you for the first time in your life and now you are calling me the greatest dad in the world."

"That is exactly why you are the greatest dad in the world because you love me enough to chew me out and threaten to spank me to prove it." His father didn't know what to say he just hugged his son in return.

"You know what else makes you the greatest dad in the world?"

"No what?"

"You have never brushed me aside to say you had to get to work or you were too busy. I could stand here and hug you like this for the next hour and I know you'll do the same. You won't tell me you have to go." Then he hugged his dad tighter and felt his dad do the same.

"Well I am one lucky father because I always knew I had the greatest son in the world and this just proves it. I love you Stiles and despite the fact that you drive me crazy at times I am very proud of you.  
>"I love you too dad, but I'm not the greatest son in the world."<p>

"Yes you are and I'll shoot anybody who disagrees with me." Stiles laughed then let go of his dad

"Dad do you have leave right this minute?"

"No I always have time for you, what's up?" Stiles didn't say anything he just took his father's hand and led him to the dining room where he pulled out a chair and asked his father to sit. When his dad was seated Stiles did something that caught his dad completely off guard, he threw himself over his dad's lap.  
>"Stiles I was only kidding. I've never spanked you no matter what you did and I am not about to start now."<p>

"Dad if I was the greatest son in the world I never would have done anything to get you to the point that you would have to make the threat in the first place. This isn't the first time I have snuck out while you were at work after curfew, it's only the second time you caught me. So go ahead and do it because I truly deserve it." His father was about to say something else but he cut him off, "come on dad how many kids over the course of human history do you think actually admit to, and ask to be spanked? I don't think you'll love me any less if you don't but I know you love me enough to do it and if you threatened it then you know deep down inside I deserve it."

The one thing he admired about his son was his brains and ability to make a point. He couldn't argue with his son's logic and knew that if he didn't do it, Stiles wouldn't give up until he did so much to his own regrets, he started to roll up the sleeve of his shirt.

"I can't argue with your logic Stiles and I'm sorry I have to do this." His son looked at him and simply said "I'm not."

For the next twenty minutes or so he spanked his son good and hard, when he finished Stiles was in tears and his dad felt terrible. He let Stiles up and immediately jumped up and hugged him again letting him cry it out on his shoulder.

"Thank you dad for loving me enough to do that."

"Oh God Stiles, please don't think I enjoyed that and don't ever ask me do that again ok?"

Stiles had calmed down quickly, but he always did when his dad hugged him, but the mood was way too serious and he knew he had to do something to make his dad feel better before he left.

"You need to get to work so you go and I will lock all the windows and doors after you leave and go to bed. Now please be careful out there, just because you're the Sheriff does not make you immune to that animal out there ok? Because young man you are not too big to go over my knee and have my hand introduced to your backside." It worked, his dad started laughing and Stiles soon joined him.  
>"See I told you I had the greatest son in the world." With one last very tight hug Stiles again told his dad he loved him and his father did the same and left to go back to work. As promised, Stiles locked all the windows and doors and started to climb the stairs to his room.<p>

It had been a long day and night and he was glad it was Friday night because he could sleep in tomorrow and had nothing planned. As he made his way upstairs to his room he started to get undressed so by the time he entered his room, the only thing left for him to take off was his jeans. As soon as he entered the room he was startled to see bright glowing blue eyes in the far corner of his room. He stopped and stared at the eyes and without breaking eye contact Stiles stripped completely naked and stood there looking at what he had to admit were very beautiful blue eyes, especially when they glowed like they did when Derek was in werewolf form.

"How long have you been here?" He asked forgetting that Derek couldn't talk to well in this state so he was not bothered by the growl he got in response. He walked toward the dark corner of the room where Derek was standing and as he started walking he started to get hard. Derek moved from the corner and eventually they were standing face to face. There was a time when standing this close to Derek no matter if he was human or werewolf, would have made him nervous but now he was standing in front him completely naked staring at his glowing eyes and his bright white fangs, the only sound being the rumbling growls coming from his chest.

Stiles slowly brought his hands up and started to touch Derek's face, gently running his fingers along his eyes brows, then down the sides of his face. When he did this Derek closed his eyes and let a combination moan/growl. He gently held Derek's head in his hands and gently rubbed his one thumb along Derek's bottom lip. Then he carefully leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, avoiding the razor sharp fangs in the process. He placed his hands on Derek's chest feeling the muscles, and then he started to unbutton Derek's shirt. Derek quickly grabbed Stiles' wrist and growled but Stiles didn't flinch, he just looked at Derek and quietly said "it's okay." Eventually Derek let go and put his hands down as Stiles finished unbuttoning his shirt. When he did undid the last button He rested and had his finger tips in Derek's jeans, his hard cock bobbing up and down with each throb in mid air. He wanted to feel Derek's package, in fact he was fighting the urge to practically rip his jeans down and drop to his knees, but he took a deep breath and decided to continue slowly undressing Derek.

He slowly ran his hands back up Derek's chest, feeling the tight muscles that seemed bigger when Derek was in this state. Derek started to bring his hands up, but Stiles gently pushed them back down to his sides "soon my mate" he whispered, then he leaned down and kissed each of Derek's nipples. This caused a low growl in Derek that Stiles knew meant pleasure and he could feel Derek's chest rumble when he growled. Stiles slowly went to stand behind Derek as Derek turned his head to watch him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter, don't you trust me?" He whispered into Derek's ear followed by another quiet growl and Derek turned around. As much as he tried, Stiles could not resist the temptation. He placed his hands on Derek's ass and gently rubbed the round muscular orbs. He gave them a light squeezed which startled Derek and he went up on his toes; Stiles just chuckled before grabbing the collar of Derek's shirt and slowly started to pull the shirt off. As he did this, he stepped closer and started kissing the back of Derek's neck, then his shoulders, and when he had the shirt down far enough to expose his tattoo he leaned down and traced it with his tongue. By the long slightly louder growl that Derek let out, Stiles knew this slow seduction was driving him crazy. He tried to pull the shirt off but realized he didn't unbutton the cuffs so they wouldn't go past Derek's hands, then he smiled and bunched the shirt up and pulled which forced Derek's arms behind his back. Stiles held the shirt in his left hand threw his right arm over Derek's shoulder and rested his hand on his chest and gently stroked his nipple with his thumb while he whispered in Derek's ear.

"You know the idea of your hands bound behind your back like this is pretty hot." He made sure that as he spoke his lips brushed against Derek's ear and when he finished he nibbled on his ear lobe. Derek turned his head and growled again showing his teeth.

"I guess you don't feel the same. Oh well it was just a thought, perhaps eventually I'll convince you." Then he got down on his knees behind Derek and started to unbutton the cuffs of the shirt. Before pulling it off, he gently took Derek's hand in his, being care to avoid the equally razor sharp claws and gently kissed the palm of his hand, then the back of his hand and kissed each finger. He did the same to the other hand and pulled the shirt completely off. He remained on his knees behind Derek and admired his jean clad ass right in his face. He put his hands on Derek's hips and kissed Derek's ass and at one point gently pinched him with his teeth. This caused Derek to again go up on his toes.

As Stiles continued kissing Derek's ass and lower back, he moved his hands around to the front of his jeans and started un-buckling his belt, then he unbutton the jeans, pulled down the zipper and slowly started pulling the jeans and underwear down. When he got them down to his knees, Stiles returned to kissing and running his tongue on Derek's now bare ass. He wrapped his arms around his waist and took Derek's very hard cock in his hands and gently stroked him with one hand, while kneading his balls with the other. He felt Derek's body tremble, he knew he was driving him crazy and that at any moment Derek could grab him and rape him again, but Stiles planned to do what he could to maintain control this time and couldn't help but think that Derek was letting him because he was enjoying it as well. He stood up and stood behind Derek for a few minutes running his hands up and down his back, squeezing his ass, feeling his strong shoulders and arms. He was tempted to return the 'favor' and just ram his hard cock into Derek's ass but that was not his way, not his style. He was enjoying this slow controlled seduction too much to ruin it now. He kept his hands on Derek's body as he walked around to stand in front of him again. Stiles noticed that Derek was flexing his hands, he was itching to just grab him and Stiles knew that Derek was doing this to stop himself. He kissed Derek on the cheek and then rubbed his own cheek against Derek's, he was still in werewolf form and he heard the now familiar low growl come from Derek. He had his hands on either side of Derek's head again and gently pulled it forward and started gently kissing his forehead, and then as Derek closed his eyes he gently kissed each of those as well before once again gently going in to kiss Derek's lips.

Stiles looked down when he felt Derek's cock brush against his body and he saw for the first time the rod that plowed into him earlier in the night. It looked about 7" and thick whereas Stiles was about the same length but his cock was narrow and was bumping against Derek's body as well. He was so captivated by the sight of Derek's cock he dropped to his knees and looked at it for a moment. He looked at the werewolf in front of him and the werewolf looked back and then Stiles gently grabbed it and ran his tongue along the underside of Derek's cock before taking into his mouth. He had never been with another guy before so he hoped he was doing it well enough and the panting he was hearing from Derek confirmed to him that he must have been doing it right. After working Derek over he stood up again and put his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against Derek's.

"Put the wolf to bed please if you can." Stiles requested and in a matter of minutes Derek was himself again. Stiles wasted no time in revealing the reason for his request because the second Derek was back to himself Stiles started kissing him, ramming his tongue into Derek's mouth and Derek did the same. While kissing Derek, Stiles grabbed one of his wrists and put his arm around him and soon Derek brought his other arm around him and they gripped each other tight. Stiles broke free and went to get his desk chair, he wheeled it around behind Derek and he sat down. Stiles got down on the floor and started to remove Derek's shoes and socks and then pulled his jeans and underwear off. Then he dove back onto Derek's cock swallowing it all in one swift movement. This caused Derek to yell out in ecstasy and after letting Stiles work him over he reached down and grabbed him by the arms and stood him up as he stood up himself. He started kissing Stiles as he put his arms around him and lifted him up off the floor.

Stiles held on tight and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as he started walking towards the bed. Derek moved onto the bed on his knees with Stiles still kissing him and arms and legs tightly wrapped around him. Derek gently lowered Stiles onto the bed and then straightened up. As they stared at each other Derek grabbed his cock and put the head of it at Stiles' opening, then he gently and slowly pushed himself in. Stiles arched his back and put his head back and moaned as Derek slowly kept pushing in until he was all the way inside. He noticed a tear escape from Stiles' eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No it just feels so good and so right and I really love you Derek." Stiles responded. Derek leaned over and started kissing Stiles then he looked at him and said "I love you too Stiles, my mate."

"Yes Derek, your mate and only yours." Derek propped himself up on his hands and started moving his hips slowly making love to Stiles instead of just fucking him. Stiles laid there just looking into Derek's beautiful eyes while he ran his hands up Derek's arms, feeling the muscles that were now supporting Derek over him.

"God you are beautiful." Stiles said as Derek started to pick up speed and slam into him faster and faster. Stiles kept his eyes open staring at Derek because he knew Derek was about to phase again and he wanted to watch it happen and before his eyes he watched as the shape of Derek's mouth changed to accommodate the fangs that were growing, he was holding on to Derek's arms and felt the muscles get bigger and watched as his shoulders and chest seemed to expand with more muscles. It didn't' take long and eventually the werewolf turned and looked at Stiles, eyes glowing, teeth bared and growling. Stiles just looked back at him, no fear at all, if Derek lost control so be it but he trusted him and again he just said "beautiful." Derek's speed increased and he was really slamming into Stiles now and Stiles gripped Derek's arms tightly, he felt the muscles in Derek's body tense up and with one final thrust into him Derek shot his load into Stiles.

Unlike earlier in the night, this time Stiles felt the semen shoot into him; it was hot like Derek's body which felt like he was burning with a fever. When he finished, he phased back, pulled out of Stiles and collapsed on top of him. Stiles wrapped his arms around the hot sweaty body of his mate and held him while Derek rested his head on Stiles' shoulder and they both worked to catch their breath. Derek propped himself up again like he did before and looked down at Stiles before leaning down and gently kissing him.

Stiles instinctively spread his legs expecting to feel Derek enter him again but instead Derek started gently kissing his way down Stiles' body to his still hard cock. He gently took it in his mouth and slowly worked it from base to tip. Stiles reached down and ran his hands through Derek's hair and then ran his hands along Derek's arms until he found his hands and grasped them tightly. Stiles expected Derek to suck him dry because he was on the verge of exploding but then Derek suddenly stopped. Stiles looked at him and Derek looked back at him, then he pushed Stiles' leg down and crawled over him so he was kneeling above him, then he took hold of Stiles cock and held it in place as he lowered himself onto his cock. Stiles eyes went wide because he never thought that this would happen, he just assumed Derek was always going to be the top. He lost his breath as he felt his own cock entering Derek as Derek continued to slowly lower himself down until Stiles was all the way inside him. He ran his hands up Derek's chest and continued to feel his entire torso as Derek started moving up and down.

"Oh God yes." Stiles said at the sensation of feeling his cock inside Derek and then he grabbed Derek's cock which was hard again and started stroking it. It didn't take long before Stiles once again arched his back and moaned as he exploded inside of Derek, shortly after that Derek came blowing his load all over Stiles' stomach and chest. Derek got up and picked up Stiles' t-shirt and handed it to him so he could wipe himself off. He lay down on the bed next to Stiles who rolled over so he was lying on top of Derek. With his chin resting on Derek's chest he just stared at him as Derek took his finger and started to gently touched Stiles' face and told him "you are beautiful Stiles." Stiles just laughed but noticed that the look on Derek's face when he did, he was not happy.

"I'm not bad looking Derek, but I wouldn't go as far to say beautiful. You on the other hand you are beautiful Derek. You could easily be a model." Stiles was grabbed under the arms and Derek pulled him up so they were face to face, "you are beautiful to me Stiles and don't ever think otherwise." Stiles smiled and kissed him then said "my love, my mate, my beautiful mate." Then they kissed again Derek putting his arms around Stiles and for the first time putting his hands on Stiles' still warm ass. Derek didn't change but he thought he heard a distinct growl escape him.

"What was that for?" He asked Derek referring to the growl.

"Sorry, but your ass still feels warm and I was reminded of what happened." Stiles looked at him a bit surprised.

"Is that why you were in werewolf form when I came in, because my dad spanked me?"

"Stiles you have to realize you are my mate it is my instinct to go after anybody that hurts you or causes you pain. The only thing that kept me grounded up here was that it was your father."

"Yes it was my father and since you were here for that then you know I asked him to do it. I didn't give him much of a choice, once I had him sit on the chair I put himself over across his lap and I'm sure you heard he didn't like doing it one bit and would prefer not to ever have to do it again."

"Yes I heard that as well so please don't give him a reason, I don't know that I would be able to control myself if it happened again."

"Oh don't worry I think any future spankings will be given by you from now on."

"It's a deal." Derek said with a small and rather firm slap on Stiles' still tender ass."

"Ouch, ok let me recover from the first one first please." He said laughing before they started kissing again. After awhile they were both laying on the bed, Stiles resting his head on Derek's chest.

"Derek can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want."

"The prom is coming up soon, will you go with me?" His question was answered in silence and Stiles felt sad and regretted asking it and was about to say something when Derek finally spoke.

"Let me know what color your dress is so I know what kind of corsage to get." They both laughed.

"Very funny, does that mean you'll go with me?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to take you to the prom now let's think about this. First off all how is the greatest dad in the world going to react when I show up as the greatest son in the world's prom date? Also what kind of reaction is there going to be when we show up at your prom as a couple, that is if there isn't a protest and you are told you either have to take a girl or don't go at all."

Stiles thought for a moment about the points that Derek mentioned.

"Well I plan to tell me dad tomorrow when he gets home, not about us before you panic, I'm going to come out to him. As far as the prom thing, I have time for that so I'll figure it out in time. As far as school goes, we have a couple of gay and lesbian students, one of our goalies on the team is gay and I can't imagine him or any of the others going to prom with somebody of the opposite sex you know."

"How do you think your dad is going to take it?"

"I don't know I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"What about Scott?"

"What about him?"

"How do you think he is going to take it finding out that his best friend is gay?"

"Scott's pretty cool it won't bother him, however you and I together, not sure how well that will go over."

"Well we should probably tell him that together because after biting my head off earlier I thought about what you said and will start devoting as much time as possible to getting him ready and I think you might be able to help with that as well."

"Anything you need just let me know."

"What time is your dad done work?"

"He gets done at 6am as long as there are no problems from 'the big bad wolf'."

They stopped talking and eventually the sound of Derek's heartbeat put Stiles to sleep. Derek stayed with him as long as he could and fell asleep as well, waking up at 5am, with a final gentle kiss he left and went home.

Stiles woke up and looked at the clock and around his room. It was 8am and Derek was gone, he was sad at first but then smiled when he remembered the night they had together. He could hear his father moving around the kitchen and started to smell food cooking. He got up showered and went to talk to his dad.  
>"Morning Stiles, are you hungry?"<p>

"Starved it smells great." His dad had his back to him while he was at the stove.

"Dad I need to talk to you, there's something I need to tell you." His dad froze, he didn't like the sound of that and turned to look at Stiles. He had his head down and was playing with his fingers, then he looked closely and saw a tear fall from his son's face to the floor then he heard him sniffle. He turned off the burner and move the pan off the not burner and went over to his son.

"Hey what's wrong, it's not even 8:30 in the morning why are you crying, did something happen last night?" He lifted his sons face so he could look at him and seeing his red teary eyes broke his heart so he took his son in his arms and held him.

"Hey come on, you know that there is never anything you can't talk to me about. How can a kid who asked to be spanked less than 12 hours ago stand here and cry and be afraid to talk to me."

Stiles hugged his father tight "because I don't want you to hate me." He grabbed stiles by the shoulders and pushed him back to look at him, "I could never, and would never hate you son. You could be the worst mass murderer known to man and I would still not hate you. I would be a bit disappointed but not hate you." Stiles chuckled then wiped his face and composed himself before talking. He went to say it and stopped and started to get upset again.

"I can't, I can't bring myself to say it." His father took him back in his arms and just held him rubbing his back waiting knowing that eventually his son would tell him, and then he finally spoke.

"Dad, I'm gay." Stiles stood there arms wrapped around his father, head resting on his father's shoulder, waiting for a reaction. His father didn't tense up, his hand never stopped rubbing his back and he wondered if he heard him correctly.

"Dad did you hear what I said I said I'm gay."

"I heard you son."

"Aren't you going to say anything? Please say something I can't take the silence." Finally his father said something and Stiles was floored by what he heard.

"DUH" was the only his dad said and he broke free and looked at him.  
>"What does that mean?" He asked his father and a smile broke across his dad's face.<p>

"It means that I have suspected this already. At this age, you haven't dated any girls, never even talked about having a crush on any girl so I'm really not surprised. I don't care if you're gay son the only things I ever wanted for you was to be happy and lead a life that when you're old and dying you can look back and be happy that you had a good life." Stiles went back to hugging his dad really tightly, "another reason you're the greatest dad in the world."

"Who has been blessed to have the greatest son in the world, but I have one request."

"What is it dad?"

"If you feel you need to have a sex change, please warn me about that that is something I will really need to wrap my head around." Stiles laughed and so did his dad.

"Don't worry dad, I like the equipment I was born with."

"Ok TMI son but good to know."

They both returned to making breakfast and after his dad got some sleep, they spent the rest of the day together having a great time.


End file.
